flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7' ---- Stormkit twitched his whiskers flatly as he stared down at Firekit. "Dude," he began, flicking his tail in annoyance. "We were racing."---- Jasminepetal shook her head slowly. "No, it's not that, it's just that I'm lonely. I have no friends, Hiddenshade was only friends with my litter."Silverstar 17:50, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ((Archive?)) "You'll catch lots of friends here," Replied Flamestar, gently lapping her tongue across her sleek tabby fur. Firekit ignored him, and continued to roll around in the dirt playfully. Shadowkit rolled his eyes. How is Russetkit enjoying this? He's getting pounced on by a weak kit! Flamestar 22 17:53, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit rolled his eyes at the kit of Silverstorm. Ignorant, much like his family. The tom thought bitterly, being the better kit and walking away. He was enjoying his play with Russetkit, but now that he had been rudely interrupted, he would chat with his bored and lonely sister. "Hey Scarletkit." The dark gray tabby greeted his littermate, giving her a friendly head-butt.Silverstar 17:54, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ((Oooh, it's bout' to get real up in here)) Shadowkit gazed at the two, his belly grumbling. "Hey, I bet I can catch a rabbit before you two!" He blurted out, his fur bristling codly. Emberkit sat back, behind her mother. "We're just kits you mouse-brain!" She hissed, poucning on him and knocking him over. "We can't go hunting until we're aprentices!" Flamestar 22 17:59, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Shad (his new nickname for his brother), a rabbit would eat you!" Teased Stormkit, helping his sister tackle their brother. Scarletkit wiggled her haunches in excitement, her green eyes round as she readied herself to pounce.Silverstar 18:01, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Rabbits don't even have teeth!" Shadowkit spat, lashing his tail. "Fine, I'll go myself if you two weaklings don't wanna come. I'll have all the adventure to my self!" Flamestar 22 18:04, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit twitched his whiskers in amusement. "They do fuzz-butt, and I'm bigger than you!" He growled in a slightly playful town, sitting back on his haunches and yawning.Silverstar 18:06, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ((Lol, fuzz-butt.)) Shadowkit simply ignored him, stretching before exiting the Nursery. To stay unnoticed, he slunked past a tree, then a few bushes. Flamestar 22 18:09, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit, being the protective brother he was, hurried after Shadowkit with his ears flattened. Was Shadowkit out of his mind?! DarkClan could still be out there! If they were, he wouldn't let them even look at his brother!---- Scarletkit blinked blankly at her sister. "Toms are stupid." She mewed flatly with a small twitch of her whiskers.Silverstar 18:12, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "You're coming with, Stormfit?" He chuckled, taking a few more steps forward. Flamestar 22 18:17, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit twitched his ears. "Well, we don't want you eaten by rabbits, now do we, Fuzz-butt?"Silverstar 18:19, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Shut up," Shadowkit hissed, moving forward and not turning back. Pushing past Stormkit, Shadowkit rolled his eyes, continuing to move forward. Flamestar 22 18:24, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit twitched his whiskers in amusement, pursuing his brother at a calm pace. He gazed around with wide blue eyes of wonder, his tail waving slowly as he walked.Silverstar 18:26, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Are you gonna trail behind slowly, or act like a Warrior?" Teased Shadowkit, picking up his pace at a fast run. Emberkit, squealng harshly, nipped at Cardinalblazes side, warning her that her brothers were gone. Flamestar 22 18:31, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Warriors rush, but leaders use their brain and take their time." Stormkit responded with a smirk, keeping his casual pace.---- Cardinalblaze groaned in pain, gazing down at her daughter in confusion. "Emberkit, what in the name of StarClan was that for?!"Silverstar 18:54, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Stormkit and Shadowkit are gone!" She yowled. Once again, Shadowkit rolled his eyes, trying to ignore his annoying brother. Flamestar 22 18:59, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit's tail tip twitched as he gazed up at the sky. "One day, you'll be wise, at least I hope so. You have no patience what-so-ever, and I fear you may one day bring bad things to our Clan."---- Cardinalblaze immediately leaped to her paws, only to cry in pain and fall to the ground. Hiddenshade, upon hearing Emberkit, poked his head into the nursery with wide eyes. "What?!"Silverstar 19:02, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "I won't," Shadowkit lied, smirking. "My brothers are gone!" Emberkit cried, swirling around. Birchtail, getting up immadietly, gazed around in search for them. "Where in StarClan are they!?" Shadowkit continued on, spotting a vole. "I never said I was hunting a rabbit," He snapped, whirling around and keeping low. Flamestar 22 19:05, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, the rabbits are probably hunting you, now stop waving your tail in the air before everyone in the forest finds us." Stormkit muttered, pushing his brother's tail down to the ground. He spotted a mouse nearby, stalking it before leaping, digging his claws into it's back and killing it. "Hah! First in the litter to be a successful hunter!" His now deceased catch hung in his jaws, a purr rumbling in his throat.---- Hiddenshade rose to his paws, narrowing his green eyes sharply. "Being kits, they couldn't have strayed too far, let's get a patrol!"Silverstar 19:08, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "I know what I'm doing," Shadowkit snarled. "If you so scared, go back to camp!" Shadowkit grunted heavily. I'll show you who's the better brother. ''He leapt after the vole, successfully killing it with a small bite. "Hah!" Suddenly, a loud barking crawled through the forest, yelping and howling following. ''Why was a dog in the forest? ''"I'm coming too," Birchtail replied, trying to remain calm, when his insides burned with fear. Flamestar 22 19:11, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit, ignoring the barking as if it was an annoying mentor talking to him, narrowed his gaze at his brother. "Do I even look afraid? If you say yes, then you're blind, my dear brother."---- Hiddenshade nodded, already bounding out of camp.'Silverstar' 19:16, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "I don't care," Shadowkit hissed. A large grey figure appeared, but it wasn't a dog, it was a wolf. Snarling angerily, saliva dripped from its mouth. Rolling his eyes, Shadowkit backed up, lashing his tail. "Mangy mutt!" Flamestar 22 19:21, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit flicked his tail. "Man that thing stinks, I'm glad I don't smell like that...Shoo pesk!" He hissed in annoyance, his ears flattening against his skull.---- Hiddenshade, upon hearing some howling and barking, flattened his ears as his body tensed. He scented the air and then froze. "Wolf!"'Silverstar' 19:23, February 1, 2015 (UTC) The wolf rolled it's eyes, simply snarling and growling. Pushing itself towards Stormkit, it wrapped its powerful jaws around his neck, swinging him brutally. Shadowkit, backing up, noticed this was getting out of hand. He dropped his prey, getting ready to flee. ''No, I'm not a coward! ''"Over there!" Birchtail hissed, watching his kits get mauled by the wolf. "No, Shadowkit!" He yowled, tears rolling from his face as Shadowkit lunged toward the creatures leg, sinking his teeth in. Flamestar 22 19:31, February 1, 2015 (UTC Hissing in pain and anger, Stormkit pulled out a paw and jabbed it into the throat of the wolf, letting his claws swipe about inside the creature's mouth. It howled in pain, dropping the kit and coughing up blood before backing away with an odd look. It spotted more cats, shaking it's head and growling with frustration. There were too many for it, so it turned tail and left.'Silverstar' 19:37, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Great StarCaln, are you two okay?!" Birchtail yowled, coughing weakly. "I'm fine," Shadowkit answered, gazing at him. "What were you thinking? Leaving camp like that! You cold've gotton yourself killed!" Flamestar 22 19:40, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit flicked his tail tip in annoyance. "Haha, that's what I said." He muttered, shaking blood from his pelt, but he remained sturdy, standing tall beside his father.'Silverstar' 19:42, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you for trying," Birchtail whispered, pressing his head against the ground. Afterwards, he flicked his ears, gazing around for any danger. "We'll discuss this later, we're going back to camp, and Shadowkit, don't argue." As Shadowkit began to speak, he was silenced by his father, grunting in annoyance and exchanging an angered look to his brother. Flamestar 22 19:45, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit simply gave his brother a look of care. How could his brother be so foolish? He simply followed him out of camp to keep him safe, so didn't he know that he loved him? Stormkit followed his father, keeping his head high.'Silverstar' 19:48, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Shadowkit snorted, giving Stormkit another angry glance. Birchtail kept low, soon returning to camp with the kits and the patrol. "We've found them!" He called to Cardinalblaze. Flamestar 22 19:52, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks StarClan..." The wounded queen sighed, uncurling her body as she gazed at her sons with eyes filled with worry. "Come here, my young little warriors..."'Silverstar' 20:01, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit squealed happily, glad that her troublesome brothers were back home. Shadowkit sat down, grunting as his mother bathed him. Flamestar 22 20:15, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade watched his brother yawn and eventually go to sleep. He then turned and walked a bit before sitting down alone.'Silverstar' 21:28, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit shook out her red pelt, she stood up on her paws wearily making her way across the camp. Her blue eyes darted across the clearing, and her tail shifted nervously. ''Where do I go? Beginning to panic, she bounded forward into a small dent and curled up, her shoulders heaving with tiredness. Ripple.of.mc 21:44, February 1, 2015 (UTC Stormkit followed Russetkit and sniffed her curiously, wondering if she was ill. "Are you ok?" The gray tabby was still bleeding from the attack of the wolf, but acted as if everything was peachy.Silverstar 21:47, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ((Peachy, justttt peachy..Or is it?)) Birchtail sighed, yawning softly. "Wanna play wanna play?" Firekit bounced up cheerily to the new kit, his eyes blazing. Flamestar 22 22:05, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Scarletkit walked around camp by herself, head low with a blank expression.Silverstar 22:43, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Emberkit sat back in the Nusery, purring as her mother licked her shiny fur. Flamestar 22 22:59, February 1, 2015 (UTC) "I am okay, but look at yourself! You're bleeding!" She squeaked, anxiety edging her voice. Russetkit paced forward her ears pricked. "Flamestar!" She wailed, obviously concerned for Stormkit's being. Ripple.of.mc 23:01, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar, turning to see and hear the wail of Russetkit. "What's wrong?" Flamestar 22 23:12, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit peered over his shoulder to see his wound. "...Oh." He mewed out of surprise before giving Russetkit a cheery smile despite his bleeding and faint pain. "Nah, I'm ok!"Silverstar 23:32, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail held his head high, gazing at Stormkit. My brave little Warrior.... Flamestar 22 00:49, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit watched the younger kits in despair. They're just gonna blame me for liking Stormwillow.. She padded over to the nursery. "H-Hi Cardinalblaze.." She stammered.Stormver 23:51, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Russetkit sighed, her ears flattening to her head as she looked at Flamestar then at Stormkit. Her blue eyes had a deep wistful pang in them. "If you say so...." She trailed off, her anxiety changing into confusion. "What is your name again? I am Russetkit." The red kit announced, tail whisking as clouds began blot out the sun, casting shafts of sunlight to pour into the camp. Ripple.of.mc 00:06, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit gave a little bounce as the sunlight caught his blue eyes. "I'm Stormkit!"The athletic Tom announced, his voice ruining with softness.Silverstar 00:10, February 2, 2015 (UTC) " I'm Emberkit.." Emberkit squealed softly, her voice hoarse. Shadowkit narrowed his ryes, sighing softly. Flamestar 22 00:33, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Jewelclaw yawned, stretching herself and rising to her paws. She padded over to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a small vole. She chewed on it thoroughly, sighing and pushing it away. The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 19:09, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail, purring happily, gazed outside to see Jewelclaw in depression. Hanging his head low, he sighed, curling back up beside Cardinalblaze. Flamestar 22 20:15, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Jewelclaw paced around, looking around camp for any intruders. She sighed, sitting down with her tail wrapped around her paws. Does anything interesting ever happen here? The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 21:27, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade gave his title brother a gentle shove, catching him off guard and making him tumble into a bad she. "Hey!" Grumbled Duskpaw, his eyes glowing with playfulness.---- Cardinalblaze rested her head on her mate's, purring softly.'Silverstar' 21:58, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail purred, alongside Cardinalblaze. Emberkit rested beside him, her tail rested under her muzzle. Shadowkit sighed, clawing at the ground boredly. Can't I have some sense of adventure? '' Flamestar 22 22:03, February 2, 2015 (UTC) "H-Hi Cardinalblaze," Wolfkit repeated, annoyance building up inside. She sighed, glancing at Birchtail sadly. ''He hates me! I know it! Stormver 23:04, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail held his head up, purring softly. "Morning, Wolfkit. Something you need?" Flamestar 22 23:08, February 2, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry Birchtail," Wolfkit sighed. "I just feel like you and the kits hate me for liking Stormwillow." She sighed again, tears forming in her eyes. She felt...lonely without the queen's stories. Depressed, she bent her head, feeling pain and sadness in her throat. Stormver 23:17, February 2, 2015 (UTC) "We don't hate you," Birchtail purred. "Don't feel worried, she'll be...Back...Soon.." Birchtail sighed, his voice trailing off. Flamestar 22 23:21, February 2, 2015 (UTC) "You doubt me," Wolfkit mewed casually. "I'm thinking that the other kits, especially Stormkit, will try to shred my fur." She sighed for the third time. "They don't see what me and my mother see in Stormwillow. Besides, she's out alone with no comfortable bedding and her kits. Doesn't she at least deserve a little moss?" She was afraid of how Birchtail would answer, since she had watched the deputy attack her friend. Stormver 00:16, February 3, 2015 (UTC) "I-" Getting cut off, Birchtail sighed. "I don't know. She comes to the Clan, attacks Silverstorm, and almost kills my mate. Is that worthy of a Clan? No, that's not loyalty. She needs to stay away from camp for a few days." Flamestar 22 00:49, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit jumped back in surprise at the deputy's harsh words. "She didn't kill Cardinalblaze," she muttered. "She was trying to save your mate," she meowed loudly. "She wanted Cardinalblaze to live. Attacking my mother was pure accident. Stormwillow is misunderstood here." She braced herself for an angry response from Birchtail. Stormver 00:57, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan